poke_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Hoenn Havoc
Region Trotters: Hoenn Havoc 'is a SYOC (submit your original character) fanfiction created by CoGreen20 on Deviantart on May 2, 2018. It is the third season of the series as a whole, succeeding Johto Jeopardies. The season features eighteen contestants created by multiple people across the platform. This season also introduces a new host, Popova. Overview Hoenn Havoc was confirmed to be in the works on July of 2018 with the application announcement. After the end of Johto Jeopardies in November, the cast list was revealed. After it was, the show went on a hiatus until the next year. The first episode was released somewhat early in May. The subsequent episode wouldn't be posted until June, an entire month after. The episodes this season would now be split into three relatively long parts compared to the two from before, and episodes were scheduled to be posted biweekly opposed to the earlier weekly format. The season brought many changes into the formula of the show, of course first of all being the new host that was created, Popova. This also brought the first returning contestant and first Episode 1 elimination in the entire series so far. After this, the series remains relatively impactful. Eliminations were the result of a sudden death duel every following episode. The winners of challenges were not granted leader immunity anymore, and simply got a prize. Apart from this, this is the first season in which a contestant has quit. Contestants In Hoenn Havoc, there are 18 contestants, each representing a different Pokemon type. Amaricon.jpg|Amar|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Amar Carolicon.jpg|Carol|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Carol Celesteicon.jpg|Celeste|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Celeste Douglasicon.jpg|Douglas|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Douglas Kaliicon.jpg|Kali|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kali Kittyicon.jpg|Kitty|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty Lizzieicon.png|Lizzie|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Lizzie Ludwigicon.png.png.jpg|Ludwig|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Ludwig Marisaicon.jpg|Marisa|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Marisa Minnieicon.jpg|Minnie|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Minnie Mishalicon.jpg|Mishal|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Mishal Nightshadeicon.jpg|Nightshade|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Nightshade Olaficon.jpg|Olaf|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Olaf Ollieicon.jpg|Ollie|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Ollie Renicon.jpg|Ren|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Ren Sabiyaicon.jpg|Sabiya|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Sabiya Skyicon.jpg|Sky|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Sky Theoicon.jpg|Theo|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Theo Weskericon.jpg|Wesker|link=http://poke-drama.wikia.com/wiki/Wesker Episodes : ''See: List Of Poke Drama Episodes Aftermath '''Warning: ''This section contains SPOILERS on a very important moment, proceed at your own risk.'' Marisa's Memories is hosted by first eliminated in Kanto, Angie, and second eliminated in Hoenn, Marisa. These two work in tandem to produce the show, which is alot more systematic compared to the first two aftermaths. The aftermath specials begin with an introduction from Angie and Marisa. This generally showcases a gag or reference to what is currently happening in the main season. After this, they generally cut to a commercial break, advertising fanfictions and other joke products. After two or three advertisements, it cuts to the interview section. Each time, the two contestants who were previously eliminated are brought in to answer questions from the audience as opposed to Angie directly interviewing them herself. Generally the contestants answer questions together but individual questions are brought up at times. Concluding each episode is a segment of Marisa's Memories. These scenes showcase Marisa reminiscing about one of her past experiences with the evil teams. It begins with her as a tween in Kanto joining Team Rocket, and currently is at early adulthood with Team Flare. Elimination See: Hoenn Havoc Elimination Table Trivia * This season includes many firsts ** It is the first season to include more than eighteen episodes within the season. *** This is interesting as it is also the first season to have somebody eliminated in the first episode of the season, and to quit. However, this was followed later by a relaxation episode, which balanced the episode count. ** This is the first season in which the DeviantArt and Archive versions released in tandem with one another. ** This is also the first season to have a veteran contestant rejoin. * This season has the longest run time out of every season so far, lasting for nearly a year before it's finale. * This season also has the largest word count of the three seasons so far, with 537,096 in total. Category:Seasons